


Yellow Rose

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing Mulan loved more than putting a smile on Aurora’s face.  It also didn’t hurt that those smiles usually earned Mulan a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Rose

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Mulan - little things.

There was nothing Mulan loved more than putting a smile on Aurora’s face.  It also didn’t hurt that those smiles usually earned Mulan a kiss.

“I thought these would look nice…with your eyes, and your hair,” Mulan said, blushing furiously as she gently laid a bundle of roses next to Aurora on their bedroll.  She’d found them while checking the traps and they practically bloomed just for Aurora.  The centers were a vibrant buttery yellow, and the petal faded outwards from sunset orange to pale peach.  They smelled like sunshine, like Aurora’s hair after it was freshly washed in the river.

Aurora’s face lit up and she immediately cupped the delicate roses in her palms, bringing them to her face to catch their scent.  “Mulan, they’re _lovely!_ Thank you.”  She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent, and Mulan’s blush deepened.  Aurora usually only made that expression when…

“Anything for you,” Mulan said, nodding and preparing to prepare the rabbit for supper.  But before she could get far, Aurora stood and leaned up to peck Mulan on the cheek, then on the lips. 

“I mean it,” she said quietly, stroking Mulan’s cheek.  “You always know how to make me smile.”  She wrapped her arms around Mulan’s neck and leaned up further on her toes, kissing Mulan deeper.

When they finally parted, Mulan smiled down at her princess.  “It’s my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The roses described are modeled after the [Anson Jones rose](https://www.antiqueroseemporium.com/roses/1656/anson-jones).


End file.
